bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyefourgott
The Eyefourgott, or The Crystal of Eyefourgott was an immensely powerful blue crystal that drove most of the Generic Quest storyline since comic #14. It was the last remaining blue crystal after the Martian Winter, in which it absorbed much of Mars' core energy, preventing the planet from being completely destroyed. It had the ability to absorb, store, and release energy in quantities far greater than Martians or even some of the most advanced technology can. Originally conceived by Zonis, it first appeared in comic #16 in the hands of Marvin the Martian. The Crystal was destroyed in the Generic Quest Season One Finale when Dokuma used it to recreate Mars. Storyline The Eyefourgott has been in the hands of several characters in Generic Quest, each with a different motive. Pre-Generic Quest When Sir Evil somehow released all of the energy in the core of Mars through the blue crystals in the Martian Winter, resulting in a nuclear holocaust, the Crystal of Eyefourgott malfunctioned and absorbed much of the energy rather than releasing it in an explosion. This effectively stopped the planet from being completely annihilated. Thus, the Last Brigade was able to infer the Crystal's existence. At the start of the series, the Crystal was hidden somewhere on Mars, but was retrieved by Marvin the Martian, who failed to inform his comrades because of his own greed. Quest For the Crystal Sir Evil plots to use the Crystal to destroy Earth by using its negative energies to crash the Moon into it. He begins his search of the Crystal on Mars, not knowing that Marvin already has it. The Spirit Guide informs Dokuma that the Eyefourgott can defeat Sir Evil, and so they go to Mars to retrieve it. On Mars, the Eyefourgott is in the hands of Marvin the Martian, who wants to use its powers to destroy Earth, as it blocks his view of Venus. Marvin soon hides it in an underground compartment, which Dokuma accidentally discovers after mourning Blavinoid's death. However, a talking security camera sees this, and alerts Sir Evil as to the location of the Crystal. Dokuma ends up in Under-Mars, where Harold Sun resides. Blavinoid, who is inside Dok's heart, tells him the first of Eyefourgott's powers: Shoop da Whoop. Dok then uses this power to defeat Mr. Sun and Marvin. The Eyefourgott's Terrible Power Dokuma then attempts to Shoop Da Whoop Sir Evil, but Sir Evil merely absorbs the Crystal's negative energy. Dokuma destroys Mars to destroy MAJCORP, Sir Evil, and Marvin. However, Sir Evil survived, having earlier escaped to the Moon. The Spirit Guide then teaches everyone the second power of the crystal, which allows them to transform into SUPER 3.0 Forms. The Eyefourgott then drifts back to Earth, unnoticed. In a battle between our heroes and Sir Evil, Sir Evil accidentally revives Blavinoid by blasting Dokuma's heart with energy, allowing Blavinoid to convert the energy to matter and assume a physical form once more. The Chaos Back on Earth The heroes return to Earth to find the Eyefourgott to stop the Moon from colliding. Somehow, Zonis, secretly a Majcorp general, finds the Eyefourgott first. He brings it to Maj's base in downtown Los Angeles. But when The B Team attacks the base, Zonis is killed. On his deathbed, he renounced his evil schemes. He surrenders the Eyefourgott in his last moments, but it is stolen by Bionicle Dragon, who has turned evil as well. Bionicle Dragon then uses another one of the Eyefourgott's powers to revive Zonis. Meanwhile, the B Team informs the remaining group that the Crystal is MAJCORP-infected, but has no time to explain what that means. The Mysterious Disapperance Nid, who was temporarily incapacitated by BD upon arrival on Earth, finds BD and claims the Eyefourgott. BD informs Nid that the Crystal has been tainted by Majcorp, however, pointing to a chip embedded deep inside it that he claims will hinder any use of the artifact. After being told that the chip can only be deactivated upon the destruction of Majcorp's base in the Mojave Desert, Nid begrudgingly allows BD to accompany him on his new quest. The two meet up with Dokuma and together find a way inside the base, only to learn that it was all a ploy of BD's to lure them into MAJCORP's grip, revealing that he too is a Maj officer. MAJCORP seeks the Crystal in order to research its potential and possible develop a weapon that would help them wage war against enemy nations on Earth. BD informs the chairmain of MAJCORP and the commander-in-chief of its armies, Harold Sun, that Dokuma and Nid are in the base and have the Crystal. Nid and Dokuma soon sense what is going on and begin journeying though the base in order to escape. With orders to kill, BD chases after them, but not before letting out a menacing laugh, which has the unintended effect of giving Dok and Nid a far lead. In the midst of the situation's tense circumstances, the Eyefourgott is lost in an undisclosed location, somewhere in MAJCORP's base. Eventually, Harold Sun reveals that the chip is not actually able to impede the use of the Crystal (which he had only told BD in order for him to do his bidding), but is primarly for tracking. The Restoration Scenario :For more information, see main article: The Restoration Scenario. Zonis approaches Dokuma and Nid and gives them a tracker he stole off of one of the Majcorp soldiers. Though he and Nid are captured, Dokuma escapes and uses the device to locate the Crystal. Using his few remaining powers, he takes out the Majcorp gate guards and scrambles to the surface of the Mojave. He attempts to use the Crystal on the Moon to stop its collision course, but nothing happens. Blavinoid and the Spirit Guide meet up with Dokuma and reveal to him that Mars was Earthlike prior to the Martian Winter, orbited by the Moon, and kept stable by numerous blue crystals growing on the surface (including the Eyefourgott). If Mars is recreated from its old debris using the Eyefourgott, it can pull the Moon away from the Earth. But it is a suicide mission, as whoever does this will be killed when Mars recondenses around them. Dokuma decides to do this. Thirty minutes later, Dokuma arrives in the massive dust cloud that was Mars and finds Harold Sun prepared to confront him, wanting the Crystal for himself. Dokuma attacks Sun with the Crystal and escapes, leaving him for dead as Mars is reformed. The new planet pulls the Moon away--Earth is saved. The Crystal is destroyed in the process, absorbed into the new crystalline core of Mars in a blinding flash of light. Yet Sun is able to use the Crystal's energy to create a new body, just as Blavinoid had, and reappears on the surface one week later with the intention of conquering Arendor. Abilities The Eyefourgott can essentially be thought of as a massive battery for storing unbelievable amounts of energy which, depending upon the user, can be directed in various ways. Its most common use is as a weapon, shooting a cyan beam of energy at the target, but can also be used to revive someone, bestoy one with its powers, or transform someone's physical appearance, among other uses. What its energies can be used for is not as important as how much energy the Crystal holds, however. It is believed to contain equal amounts of positive and negative energies, which combined have the capacity to do all of the following: *Temporarily defeat a Martian in the form of energy *Temporarily defeat a Martian *Transform a Martian into a powerful glowing form with roughly the power of six SUPER 3.0 Forms *Destroy a small pocket dimension *Destroy the planet Mars *Create six SUPER 3.0 forms (Note also that a significant amount of energy is invested in someone upon taking on a SUPER 3.0 form, allowing them the ability to revive somone, use Shoop Da Whoop, and so forth. Additionally, with roughly six times the amount of energy as a SUPER 3.0 form, one can manipulate the gravitational attraction between planets.) Trivia *The sprite for the Eyefourgott is from some Sonic game. There has been some dispute between fans from exactly what game it's from, but Tapika, being the loser with no life he is, did some research and pinpointed it as from Sonic 2. (Also reused for Sonic 3NK, which is why there's been trouble pinpointing) *The current known powers of the Eyefourgott are: Shoop da Whoop, transforming people into Super Version Three mode, and releasing spirit guides from people's hearts. *When the Eyefourgott's energy is absorbed (the method is unknown), you gain its powers. *The MAJCORP-implanted chip does not actually inhibit the use of the weapon, as BD believed, but simply allowed the chip to be tracked. *Dokuma originally considered naming the small electronic device used in the comics to track the Crystal the "iForgot." *The Eyefourgott has been misspelled many times. Examples include "Eyefourggot" and Eyeforggot." *The Eyefourgott was the last of several naturally-occurring crystals on Mars. This was explained in the Generic Quest Season One Finale. *The name "Eyefourgott" in the Martian language roughly means "I don't remember," as the Last Brigade had not yet found the Crystal but inferred its existence because of the aversion of total destruction during the Martian Winter. A more literal translation of the word is: "WAAHT http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm164/Bfahome/Emotes/waaht/waaht.png" Category: Weapons Category:Generic Quest Category:Objects